Agapanthus (translation)
by thePeppermint
Summary: 'For my one and only beautiful flower.' A story of family, friends, redemption...and most importantly, love. Original story and cover by Windell(윈델).
1. Opening

"It would have been better," the bitter girl thought, "if you couldn't do magic."

"It would have been better...if I could do magic...like you."

A story of redemption and love is about to start...once again.

* * *

 **This is not my fanfiction. I didn't write this masterpiece. I am just translating it to English so more people can read this beautiful story.** **I asked to translate this but now I am totally stressed on how to translate the beautiful nuance of the story!**

 **The original writer is Windell (윈델).**

 **You can find their (i dunno this person's gender/biological sex) original work here: literature/view/book_ ?book_code=1233706**

 **(edit) You know what, eff this. The link doesn't work. If you want to check out the original story, search 조아라(joara) and then look up the title of this fanfic.**

 **-thePeppermint**

 **P.S I won't be able to upload often but if you bear with me, you're in for a real treat. This is no ordinary fanfic.**


	2. Agapanthus

**Whew! Got the first chapter done!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter! Windell wrote this fanfic! I am the translator! Got it? Well, enjoy~!**

 **p.s I finished translating very late and was pretty sleepy when I was done. Any typos and mistkaS i WILL chekc still lseepy actuall...  
**

 **p.p.s typos, british spelling sort of checked.**

 **p.p.p.s layout problems fixed. goddammit ffn!**

* * *

A dream dreamed a dream.

A skinny girl dressed in an ugly cream colored dress, crinkled by her ferocious grasp, was crying.  
Her pale and rather plain features this time were embedded with bitter sorrow.

Her brittle dark hair, a stark contrast to her sister's lovely luxurious red, laid tangled on her shoulders. Her dull dark eyes, a stark contrast to her sister's lively emerald green, were red from crying. Her crooked, ever frowning thin lips were a stark contrast to her sister's full, ever smiling lips.

Her sister was the lovely, elegant, and fragrant Lily, liked by all.  
She was the jealous, nasty, and pungent Petunia…detested by all.

They were born as complete opposites, these two sisters.

Tears dropped from her eyes as she ran her nails on her quilt, as if to shred it. The very quilt she obtained by being stubborn, unreasonable, and selfish to her parents and little sister.

Lily, being the kind sweetheart she was, willingly changed her tricoloured quilt with Petunia's dull green quilt with a smile. Although Petunia wanted to think that her sister was being hypocritical, she knew too well that her little sister was truly genuinely kind. And it made her feel nauseous.

Lily excelled in her studies. No matter how hard Petunia would try she was mediocre at best, while Lily was always one of the best.

Lily was friendly and sociable, always surrounded by people who adored her, while Petunia was all alone in the background.

She was also a good cook. Her embroideries and her 50 meter dash record all surpassed those of Petunia's. She also possessed a warm heart.

Smart, kind, talented, and beautiful, Lily was always above Petunia. Everything about her were superior to Petunia.

Petunia was inferior.

Perhaps the only blessing Petunia had was that her parents did indeed loved her just as much as Lily. Petunia knew she was being loved and cared for. But poor Petunia believed without a doubt that she was loved less than Lily.

It was only as it should be to her.

Lily was kind, talented, and beautiful. She was petty, dull, and plain.

She was the ugly duckling. Lily was the beautiful swan. There was no way that even her parents would love her as much as someone as lovable as Lily.

But Lily was still her little sister. Her little sister, who would follow her like a little duckling, calling her 'Tuny.' Lily truly was a lovable child. No one could truly hate her. Not even Petunia.

It was a torture, though, to love and hate her sister at the same time. But Petunia could handle it, and she did. Until 'that' came into their life.

0

'It would have been better if I was a boy,' she often thought. And she thought other things similar to that.

It would have been better if I was the little sister.  
It would have been better if we were born years apart.  
It would have been better….at the very least…

"It would have been better if you weren't magical."

Or at least…

"It would have been better….if I could do magic….like you."

The letter was the final shot. It didn't matter that the tone of the letter was polite and sympathetic.  
Petunia crumpled the parchment in her hand.

'Dear Ms. Petunia Evans. We are very sorry to say that we cannot accept you to our school.  
You are a Muggle - an unmagical person- unlike your sister, Ms. Lily Evans.'

Muggle. She was a Muggle. She was unlike her sister Lily. They were completely different.  
The final realization shattered every remaining semblance of fondness Petunia had for Lily.

And in its place, jealousy and hate took place.

Everything changed after that.

No longer would they hold hands.  
No longer would they talk about school.  
No longer would they spend time during their summer holidays.  
And years went on like that.

Then came the news of her death. Her little sister's death, yet she didn't get to see her being lowered into her grave, for Lily was far away in the wizarding world. And Petunia was a Muggle.  
And in Lily's stead in Petunia's arm was Lily's infant child.

Pain. Grief. Pity. Hate.

No matter how hard she tried to tell herself that the child was not to blame, she could not stop venting her frustrations at the little boy. Especially when those pair of green eyes would look at her innocently.

Pity clashed with hate, and she justified herself that she was doing her best. That she was being merciful for taking in the little wretched thing when she could have thrown him at the orphanage.

Little did she realize that she was constantly torturing herself.  
Even till the final moment she parted ways with her nephew never truly realizing her own emotions.

0

Jealousy ruined Petunia. It made her hate, insecure, and miserable.  
Whining and complaining became her habit, and became used to covering her pain with others'.

Lily was the cause of her childhood misery, Lily's child was the cause of her middle-age years' misery.

When finally at last, every trace of Lily was gone in her life, Petunia thought things would fall into place. But even with Harry gone, she never became happy.

Her beloved husband suffered from diabetes for years and went away too early.

She then poured her heart and soul into her one and only, but he was not salvageable. Her little angel boy was gone, and in his place was a delinquent who'd raise his hand abasing his own mother for money. When she had nothing left to give, Dudley never came to see her again.

All alone, broken, and with nothing with her but an old ugly cream dress, no one was there to listen to her woes or spite. There was no one to listen to her. There was no one she knew. There was no one in sight.

Then she knew. It was time for her end.

In her last moments, it was neither her beloved son or dear husband she saw in her flashbacks.

She heard someone laughing like a bell. She saw a yard of emerald green.  
And there she saw Lily. Playing and smiling brightly like the Sun itself.  
Clutching on the withered agapanthuses, she finally spoke of the bitter truth she never told anyone.

"Lily, I… I was always so envious of you…"

Pain echoed through her bones and like the regret she felt.

Would you still be alive if I wasn't blinded by jealousy? Would we still be happy and smiling together if I had accepted you and let go of my pride?

'You lost your mother, but I also lost my sister.'

These were the words she always wanted to say to her nephew. Her nephew…the son of her little sister. Her remaining family after the passing their parents. And the very person who took away all the attention and love Petunia so desperately wanted.

"I'm so sorry, Lily."

Petunia closed her eyes and concentrated on Lily's laughter as she felt it grow far away every second.

Under the moonlight, the wilted agapanthuses seemed to feed on Petunia's tears. The final admittance and genuine apology, though in her final moment or perhaps precisely because in her final moment, touched the minute amount of magic none knew she had.

An ancient magic fuelled by love.  
The strong emotion activated her magic in her final moments, and the old crone's clock reversed.

0

And with that everything was just repeat after repeat. And 'I' was just watching it happen over and over as if watching a film over and over again.

To the point that I was no longer sure if I was the butterfly or the butterfly was me. After watching the life of Petunia Evans for so long, I knew all of her emotions and thoughts. My soul was even reshaped into a similar form.

I stared as Petunia's outstretched hand.

"Help."

There she was. Still wearing that ugly cream coloured dress and outdated pearl necklace, and crying.

Even with all the lives she went through, Petunia never learned. She lived every life as same as the first one, up to every single detail. Even though she knew why all of 'this' was happening, she never changed anything.

The repeated life didn't have the best effect on her. Petunia Evans loved her sister as much as she hated and envied her. Over the various lifetimes those emotions piled up like ashes. Both her love and hate grew stronger.

Petunia Evans wanted out.

"Help me…."

A wandering soul who couldn't discern dream and reality vacantly could only stare at Petunia.  
Petunia begged on her knees in front of that soul identical to hers.

"I'll give you everything I have. In exchange, make me and Lily happy this time."

It was not the easiest condition to fulfil, but I nodded nonetheless. I reached out my hand toward this poor little girl. This would the last time she'd exist as herself, and this would be the last. Petunia smiled faintly as our hands touched and faded away into thin air.

And immediately I felt a strong pull.  
When I opened my eyes, I was 'Petunia Evans.'

0

Petunia had fallen from a second floor when she was eight. Thankfully she had not been seriously injured, but she suffered from a fever for days. Everyone assumed it was due to the mental shock.  
It was around this the that Petunia has become relatively tranquil, but as soon as she recovered, she soon returned to her impatient and temperamental self. It also around this time that Petunia started to grow her hair to cover the scar on the back of her neck.

And with Petunia's pride, no matter how hot it was Petunia never tied or cut her hair, which only made her look more grim.

Yes, that sounded right.

Raising the skinny hands to the neck, I could felt the coarse bandages. For sure this was the sign that 'Petunia' was eight years of age right now.

I looked up and studied the surroundings.

The wallpapers were beige with purple flower patterns. I couldn't tell what kind of flower it was but the slight yellow from age and small hand prints no doubt caused by the little girls of this household made gave a homey feeling and I liked it.

I had watched the life of these two sisters from afar as a bystander hundreds of time. I even knew exactly when something was supposed to happen in 'Petunia's' life. As the sound of a familiar footstep drew nearer, I sat still. The doorknobs turned and the door opened.

"Hi, Lily"

Hearing 'me' address her friendly caused quite a shock in her. Lily dropped the basin of water. It clanged on the floor and wet the floor, as well as Lily's light magenta apron.

Lily looked was as I remembered. Though, it did somehow felt different from seeing things from afar, like watching a film. This time the feeling was real and mine. The hate and love, all intensified over the constant repetition, was real. And Lily was beautiful as ever.

Lily's flowing red hair, unlike her namesake, reminded Petunia of the flaming passionate Sun. It was a wonder she wasn't named Rose. But, Petunia though, there is no other name more befitting, as Lily was pure and noble as a lily.

"P, Petunia?"

Lily looked like she didn't know whether to clean up the spilt water or run into the big sister's arms. The Petunia Lily knew would have scolded Lily for making a mess. But I was not 'her.' And I didn't need to be an adult or a hero to know how to make Lily happy. Putting on a faint smile and suppressing the dark emotions of 'Petunia', I reached out my hands to her.

"Surprise?"  
"Oh…! Oh, my God! Petunia…!"  
"Come here, Lily."

Lily ran towards the slight, foreign, but much welcomed kindness from her sister. Still, technically being a patient, it was a bit difficult to handle the force of Lily's hug. She was quite strong. Thankfully the pillow cushioned the fall.

"I'm sorry, Tuny….! I'm so sorry!"  
"About the water? It's fine. We can easily wipe it….and by we, I mean you. I'm still a patient, aren't I?"  
"Oh, of course! It's my fault, anyways, and I'd never make you do that! Not in your state!"  
"Problem solved then. No need to cry."  
"But it's not, Tuny! I begged Mum and Dad to come here for holiday…and you got hurt because of that…"

The dark and icky grudge and hate that kept creeping up the neck washed away when showered by the overwhelming warmth of Lily's love. A bitter smile formed on the lips as I patted Lily's back.

Oh, 'Petunia,' had you been able to manage just bit of courage and open up and show 'your' love, 'you' would have easily achieved that happiness 'you' so desperately longed for.

"It's not your fault. I'm naturally clumsy. I probably would have drowned if we went to the seaside as I wanted. You're a life saviour if you think of it that way."  
"No, no, no! That's not how you should think!"

Expressing my emotions like Lily was not an option for me, but I still felt. The more I received Lily's affections, my sympathy for 'Petunia' grew. Achieving happiness was this simple.

My shoulder got soaked with Lily's tears (and a bit of snot), but it didn't bother me. As I comforted Lily and patted her back, I heard an old beggar woman singing. The lyrics caught my attention.

 _ **Child, child, I have forgotten myself.**_

"Right! Petunia! How's your neck! What about your head? Does it hurt? Does it hurt a lot?! The doctor! Should I call the doctor?"  
"I'm alright, Lily."

 _ **My age! My name! My everything!**_

"No, you're not! You have to take better care of yourself! Wait, Mum! Wait here, Tuny!"

 _ **But I know one thing.**_

"Mum! Tuny's awake!"  
"What? Is that true? Oh gosh, Tuny! Oh dear, we should have you checked. Has Mr. Henderson dropped by yet, Lily?"  
"No. I'll go ask Grandma Martha!"

 _ **That tonight the stars are shining bright.**_

 _ **I know this one thing.**_


	3. 0th - 1

**Disclaimers. You know it. Enjoy! Leave comments, critiques, whatever. I need them.**

 **p.s minor mistakes edited. and urgh...why can't FFN just accept the format I had in my manuscript?! i wanna have two line between time-skip and moment-skips, dammit!**

* * *

My plan was to blend in and not get noticed. It didn't matter what 'I' wanted. I was Petunia now. Though….who was 'I'? I knew a bit too much about Petunia and this story now that I thought about it. And I am certain I did I have my own life before…

"Tuny, Tuny? How're your neck?"

"It's fine."

Never mind knowing 'Petunia's' story. How do I also know Lily's life at school? Why do I know about that good-for-nothing James Potter and his group of merry hooligans and what they did at Hogwarts, including stuffs even Lily never heard about?

…. Why do I feel pretty sure I read it somewhere?

"Aren't you hungry? How about some pudding?"

"No thanks. It's fine."

However hard I thought nothing came to my mind. I didn't like wasting my time and energy on something futile, but I wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. The problem was….

"What about going out for a walk? The doctor said it's better to have some light exercise than just staying indoors."

"The sun is bright. We'll get sunburned."

"Ah, I, er, have a hat! It's decorated with flowers, too, Tuny! Um, if you don't mind it's mine, um…"

"You'll lend it to me?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I'll let you have it! As your get-well present!"

The problem was Lily wouldn't leave me alone at all. She acted like a puppy who was infatuated with its master. I suppose it couldn't be helped. Petunia was no longer 'Petunia' after all. 'I' was Petunia, and 'I' had no reason to hate Lily.

But for a girl who always adored her sister, yet couldn't reach out any further than Petunia would let her in, which wasn't much, this small kindness was basically a gift from the heavens. Lily's mood was practically the best it had been in years because of that. She was happy as a morning-glory in the morning.

I pretended to give into Lily's twinkle-sparkle-puppy-eyes and closed my book. If it would make Lily happy - fair's fair - it was my duty now as 'Petunia' to indulge her. I pushed away the blanket.

"I don't like that hat."

"Ah…oh, I see…"

Just like that, Lily's mood crashed to the ground like an eagle shot by a bullet. But even when mopey and disheartened, Lily was frantically trying to apologize, and I knew I would not see the end of it until she was happy again. I quickly picked a light outer garment to wear for the occasion.

"You use the hat, Lily. It's yours. I'm fine with a parasol."

Just like that, Lily was soaring again. Her head snapped up, higher than a freshly blossomed flower. When I saw the sparkles in her eyes, for a moment I thought Lily had grown a pair of puppy ears and a tail.

"I'll bring the parasol then! Wait just a moment Tuny!"

"Be careful. You might trip."

"I will! Just a minute! No, just a sec! It won't take long!"

It was an unspoken truth that Petunia was capricious as a goat, and Lily was not going to lose this hard-earned chance of going out with her sister anytime soon. She dashes to their mother's room like a lightning bolt, and returned just as fast with a pink parasol in her arms.

I wasn't fond of pink. Not any more, at the least. By reflex, I frowned a little, and Lily saw. Now worried, her eyes drooped as she timidly walked towards me.

"Does your neck hurt?"

"No."

"Um, it's not good to, er, lie about your health, Tuny. You never ever said you felt ill or hurt after that, um….that scratch was really bad…. I hope the scar won't be too big…"

Anyone who saw Lily's expression now would have assumed that she just heard of the world's end. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, but Lily truly had a sympathetic soul. I cleared my throat before she started crying.

"Lily. If I was hurt really badly I would not be able to walk, let alone move, at all. The neck is connected to the spine and all if its nerves, so I would have been paralysed for life if things had really gone bad. What I mean is….don't cry, and listen to me Lily. My wounds are just scratches however bad they look. I know there was a lot of blood, but I was lucky and I'm fine. The scratches will close in time and I don't care about the scars. It's not even on my forehead for the world to see."

"But…. Grandma Martha said girls can't have any scars…"

"Lily."

I stopped Lily before she could say any more. I took a deep breath. If we were going to get out and have a walk today, I had to lessen Lily's worries. From experience, I knew that if this didn't get resolved Lily was going to beg for me to stay in bed and hover around like an overprotective parent and freak out whenever I move a finger.

"Whoever it is, I don't want to associate with someone who's shallow enough to simply think less of me just because of some puny scar."

Before she could sing praises of me, I took the parasol from her.

"So don't fret about that any more."

I held out my hand. My angelic little flower smiled her lovely smile as she entwined her fingers with mine.

0

Yesterday was freezing cold, and today it's boiling. And I thought I was supposed to be temperamental.

It's been a year since that accident. During the year, the two girls' parents and Lily came to accept the new patient Petunia as the norm.

The accident on that summer day at the country mansion wreaked havoc in the Evans' household. The mother cried until she fainted. The father's knuckles went white. And Lily wetted hankie after hankie.

But even then, when Petunia finally opened her eyes the pain and shock of those days faded away as a distant memory.

Then it came to me that there were two days of memories missing from my mind. As a bystander who watched the story unfold again and again, I knew how things were 'supposed' to happen, so it was fairly easy to catch on what I had missed. Perhaps it was due to the souls switching? I wasn't sure about it besides that it made this body suffer.

Lily shed some light onto my question.

"I think you're a fairy."

"… What?"

"No, wait, I am sure you are a fairy!"

The fact that a little girl survived from a fall from that high at all could be considered a miracle. After all, human beings are fragile. Although my scar was due to a tree, it was also thanks to that tree that my fall was cushioned. 'Petunia' was always lucky on that particular day. It was almost predestined to be that way.

Nevertheless, Lily's opinion didn't quite satisfy me, and she could tell. She pouted and waved her arms in the air like a monkey.

"It has to be true! You floated that day! I saw it!"

I stopped breathing for a moment. I tried to calm myself as I turned a page of the book.

"Don't be ridiculous. Humans cannot fly."

"But it's true, Tuny! It was from afar, but I swear you floated! You didn't crash, you fell as lightly as feather!"

"… That's impossible."

Was it because of soul swapping? Or….

"That's nonsense, Lily. It was a year ago. You must have seeing things. It cannot be true….but if it was true, and it did happen, it would have been you, Lily. It was not me."

"But Tuny -"

"Such a magical thing….couldn't have been from me."

Petunia was a Muggle. There was no doubt about it. Petunia did activate the ancient magic of love, but it only worked was because three 'key factors' were fulfilled at that moment. It wasn't because she had the talents to be a witch. Or perhaps she did. Just a little. There was a speck of magic in her to make the magic happen after all. Yet, it was certain that it was too little for Petunia to be considered a witch.

I closed the book I was reading for Lily. I clenched my hands into fists to keep them from shaking and stood up. Lily looked scared. I knew she was fearing that she had just ruined the friendship she had rebuilt with her sister but I let go of her hand.

"Let's talk again later. I feel tired."

Lily didn't stop me. I went to my room, and closed the door.

0

I threw the book, and thrashed the pillow on the floor. My breathing became uneven because of the boiling fury inside me. I opened the window. My room was on the second floor, and I could see just how fatal the fall would be have been that day. A broken leg or arm would be lucky. A broken neck or even death wouldn't have been a surprise at all.

The small hands on the windowsill trembled. An urge that wasn't mine surged through me. I felt compelled to throw myself out of the window and see if I did possess magic. I felt sick.

"Please…. Lily… Lily Evans."

Teardrops fell on the dry wooden floor. The scar on my neck prickled as if to warn me, but my 'heart' wanted to fly like an eagle towards the sky. But then what?

"I will fall…obviously…"

I could see Petunia falling in my mind. She would crash into millions pieces, yearning for the impossible.

And I couldn't let that happen.

This life I had to save Lily and make us both happy. I had to admit, I underestimated 'Petunia.' She wanted to become a witch with every fibre of her being. She wanted to go to Hogwarts with Lily. Even if she knew she'd never outshine Lily, she wanted to do magic. 'Petunia's' intense desire for magic was very strong. It shook me. It echoed in my mind. I could hear 'her' desperate cries within me. The thoughts she kept to herself but wanted to shout at Lily the day she stepped on that express.

I want to be a witch!

I want to use magic!

Take me to Hogwarts with you!

I stepped away from the window and steadied myself. There was fear in me: fear of hope, disappointment, and my yearning for magic.

A ferocious downpour of sorrow, and a storm of rage attacked me. I couldn't discern if this howling bile inside me was 'Petunia's' or mine. All I knew what this was the pitiful inner struggle of a Muggle child attempting to let go of her unachievable desires.


	4. 0th - 2

**This came out faster than I thought.**

 **Disclaimers. HP does not yadda yadda. You know it. With that in mind, enjoy~!**

 **p.s mistakes edited. by the way, if you see any mistakes regarding grammar or HP facts, feel free to comment on it.**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot. Dear Day Dreamer-Forever Young, thank you for your comment (tho thanks to everyone one of you who's bothered to comment! i luv you all) and offer! I'll be sure to keep in mind that you can count on you for help with the story should I need it!**

 **p.s passingby thank you for your comment! ^^ it means so much to me!**

* * *

Little Lily had no idea how a near-death experience could change a person. After that -frightful- accident a year ago Petunia -miraculously- became kind and gentle. It wasn't conspicuous, but the change was there. Besides the obvious lack of tantrums, Petunia no longer glared or pushed Lily away. There was no longer a sense of hate in her sister's air.

And her smiles. Oh, her smiles!

Petunia's smile reminded Lily of the nurturing and motherly spring sunlight. It made Lily feel tingly and fuzzy inside. It didn't take long for Petunia's soft smiles to became Lily's most prized treasure.

The friendly smile and greeting caught her by surprise, but it was the sheer brightness of Petunia shook Lily. The white light shined through the swaying curtains, a breeze gently played with Petunia's dark locks, and her eyes sparkled like a polished obsidian. Lily never thought her sister looked more beautiful at that moment.

While Lily was just giddy about Petunia's change, their parents were worried sick about their eldest daughter's sudden drastic lack of chatter. They made Petunia go to a hospital as soon as they returned home.

After the examination proved there was nothing wrong with Petunia, she spoke in her calm and quiet voice, which her parents were having a surprisingly hard time getting used to.

"As I was falling that day, it just came to me that…. I wish I had been a better daughter to you, and better sister to Lily."

"Oh, Petunia….Tuny…"

The mother held onto her eldest daughter, grateful but sad about Petunia's sudden maturing, and apologized to her repeatedly. The father looked Petunia's with worry evident in his eyes as he held Lily's hand tightly.

Since that day, Petunia and Lily spent almost all of their time together. They chatted about trivial things and laughed. They read together in each other's company. They went on morning strolls.

Petunia didn't speak of it. She didn't shower affection and attention like their grandmother. She didn't kiss Lily goodnight as she tucked her in. But her eyes always spoke of the love she had for Lily.

Lily loved her sister. She always had. However, before the accident, even though Petunia would occasionally hold her hand and play dolls with her, the dark eyes had hate in them. But Lily never gave up. She loved her sister despite the hate directed at her. She held onto the hope that one day they'd become friends.

"Petunia….Tuny…"

She heard the sound of books hitting the floor and wall. She heard the shatter of the glass lamp. Lily's eyes pooled with tears. She had broken the fragile friendship they've kindled.

'That's impossible.'

Lily saw the cynical and cold look Petunia had.

'That magic….could not have been from me.'

It hit Lily like a punch in the stomach.

'Let's talk again later. I feel tired.'

She felt cold when Petunia let go of her hand. Lily clenched her teeth.

She was not going to give up. She was not going to let go of this chance. She was not afraid of Petunia yelling or getting angry at her if she could become friends with Tuny. Tuny's warmth and smile….was worth it.

Lily knew Petunia as of right now won't talk to her or look at her. She hated that. Just the thought of it made her eyes burn. She put on her best stiff upper lip. Her emerald eyes gleamed from the tear and determination.

Lily went up to the second floor in a heartbeat. For a moment, she thought of just bursting into Petunia's room, but she thoughts better and knocked.

"Petunia, it's Lily! I'm coming in."

There was a sudden rustling behind the door. Lily heard a broken voice screaching like a harpy.

NO!

GO AWAY!

DON'T COME IN!

But Lily stood her ground, took a deep breath, and carefully opened the door. Lily felt her heart shatter when she saw that Petunia's face was covered with tears. She looked like she could disappear into thin air right away if Lily didn't do something.

"Don't look at me! Get out! OUT!"

"Tuny….?"

"Don't make me hate you, Lily!"

Lily never knew a heart could be shattered again even after it got broken. She had never seen Petunia so sad…so wretched.

Lily never thought her sister held so much sorrow and darkness within her. She seemed so…fragile. Again, she felt her eyes water. But she couldn't back down. Not now. Not yet.

She clenched her hands into fists and shouted like never before.

"You can't be like this, Petunia! You're wrong! I didn't see things!"

"… Lily…?"

"I didn't see things! I DIDN'T LIE!"

It was Petunia's turn to be surprised. She had never in her life, this and before, seen Lily shout with such ferocity at anyone, much less her. She was always content with yielding to her sister's whims, and eagerly took on the role of the "bad guy" in Petunia's life, but this time she looked like she wasn't going to back down.

"You DID float! I know! I saw it…"

"Ha…don't be stubborn, Lily."

"I can do that! That…thing you called magic! Look!"

Lily raised her hand at a piece of ribbon on the desk. Petunia couldn't help but stare in awe as the thin pink fabric moved in the air in beautiful waves along with the movement of her sister's gestures; Lily was indeed a talented witch.

"But I didn't do anything that day. I COULDN'T do anything. I saw you falling in front of my eyes, but I couldn't do anything. What's use of this….magic, if I can't save you?"

Lily's hand trembled as she lowered her hand. The ribbon dropped on the floor. Tears dropped from Lily's emerald eyes.

"Please don't hate me, Tuny."

She tried not to sob, but she couldn't stop her voice from trembling. Her usually bright and cheery voice trembled with fear.

"If….If you don't like…. I, I…"

Tears dropped from Lily's pale cheeks. She didn't know how to handle this situation, but she understood that Petunia was upset because of this ability she had.

"I'll never use magic again."

0

Petunia felt cold like she had been dunked into a bucket of ice, but her mind cleared. She finally saw what was happening. She saw a Lily 'Petunia' never knew.

"Lily, what are you —"

"I'll never use it again! I won't. I don't need it! I don't want it…"

That's not true. Petunia knew that. She remembered how Lily was happy to receive the letter from Hogwarts. She could never forget how happy Lily was. Lily truly loved magic. She loved Hogwarts, and those she met there.

"You're more important to me…"

Lily didn't have the chance to tell. She only realized she even had magic on her tenth summer, and she was off to Hogwarts as soon as that. Lily, as mature as she was, was only a child, and in her excitement forgot about the sister she was leaving behind. It was not Lily's fault. It could not be Lily's fault. When Lily later found out about her sister's jealousy, she willingly took on the role of the sinner.

"Lily —"

"I'm sorry, Tuny. It's my fault."

"No, wait."

There was a time when her voice and face evoked bitterness.

"…I…"

But that's not the case now. You saw the numerous failed attempts, Petunia.

"…Alright. I'll believe you."

"..Really? Really, Tuny? Really?"

She let go of the tricoloured blanket and open her arms. Lily ran into Petunia's arms, and Petunia held on her little sister tightly.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry. I believe you."

"You did nothing wrong, Tuny...I just.. I just…"

"You did nothing wrong either. And don't say that you'll never use magic ever again. That would be terrible."

Her throat clenched. When she spoke, she spoke the words 'Petunia' never had the courage to admit.

"Lily, I'm proud that you can use magic."

At that Lily started sobbing. It wasn't from sorrow, though. It was from relief.

Still, her cries pierced Petunia's heart. It hurt her far more than she had expected.

As they held onto each other, bit by bit, the old darkness in her disappeared. And I saw an end to that chapter of the story.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry…"

Even whilst sobbing, her little sister shook her head in protest; conveying her message that she didn't blame Petunia for anything. I could not help but love her. How could I not? I held onto her until we both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

0

When the news of the location their father's job had changed came, the family decided to move to Cokeworth. Their new home was a small grey house. Upon seeing the dull place, I instantly missed the colours of our previous house and the summer mansion.

Our room was on the second floor again. I couldn't help but notice the darker, grittier areas of the neighborhood, and think about Lily's childhood friend.

My relationship with Lily changed after that heartfelt confessions. We became closer. We went everywhere together and did everything together. The sudden developed was awkward for me, but Lily loved it and showered her affections like there was no tomorrow.

"Tuny, Tuny!"

"Hm?"

"Let's have a muffin together! We'll share!"

Lily started to have a very obvious preference for the word 'together.'

"Why not just get two muffins?"

"Um….I only got one of this muffin."

"You can have it then. I'm not hungry anyway."

"But I want to share! It's my favourite and I want you to have a taste, too!"

A downside of this friendship was that I didn't have the heart to say 'no' to Lily's twinkling eyes and her requests….it was just so adorable. Ever since I could admit that I loved her, I found myself finding Lily cuter every second. I get the feeling that Lily knew, too. I sighed, nodded, and stood up.

"Tuny?"

"I'll go get a knife. For the muffin."

"I can go get it!"

"No. No knife for you. Not yet."

"I can do it! I used a butter knife before."

"That is different. You go get the plates."

I cut the muffin into half and placed each piece onto a plate. As I poured two cups of milk, I dropped the tea towel, but Lily used her magic to levitate it. We looked at each others' eyes and smiled. Magic became our secret to keep since that day.

I didn't feel any hate towards Lily for having magic anymore. There was slight envy left, but the rest of the dark jealousy had diluted. Lily initially tried her best to not use it as to not upset me, but that was easily fixed when I told her that I wanted to see magic. Lily was using magic every chance she got after that.

"This is so~ good! Right, right, Tuny?"

"Hm, yeah, it's tasty."

Lily grinned, and I had to control myself to not play with her rosy cheeks. Instead, I brushed away the crumbs on her chin and sipped my milk. Lily was too good for that merry hooligan James Potter. He better treat her well.

"Why don't we do our homework after this?"

"Sure! Let's do some art after that!"

"What do you want to draw?"

"Actually, I want to try face-painting."

"…You do know that I'm not good at painting, right?"

"That's okay! You'll be beautiful when I finish painting!"

"But you're going to look terrible."

"That's fine! But you have to let me take a picture of you!"

"….I'll think about it."

"Tuny~~~~! Just this once!"

Lily whined like a baby, and I tried my best to stay stoic, but we both ended up laughing as we cleared the table. A flowery breeze came through the open window. The scent of flowers told me that summer was yet to come.

* * *

 **Agapanthus in its original language is almost coming to an end, and I just read the latest chapter...I CREID SHAMELESSLY!**

 **OMG OMG OMG LET THEM ALL BE HAPPY! MAKE TUNY HAPPY! MAKE SEV HAPPY! MAKE REMUS HAPPY! MAKE REGULUS HAPPY! MAKE LILY HAPPY! MAKE HARRY HAPPY! MAKE JAMES AND SIRIUS BECOME TUNY'S SERVANTS! LOL I LUV PETUNIA SO MUCH!XD**


	5. 0th - 3

**Hiya~! WOW, I cannot believe I managed to get this chapter translated in two days! HOOZAH!**

 **Disclaimers! You know it! Enjoy~!**

 **p.s edits done**

 **p.p.s seriously anyone please if you see errors in sentence structures and whatnot please comment or something OTL i saw so many today...**

* * *

Something extraordinary happened early in the morning. At first, it was like any other day as it had been for a while. 'Petunia's' cranky and nervous soul and body made me wake early in the morning, so it became a daily routine for me to do some morning reading before waking up Lily instead of father and mother, who were both either busy getting ready for work or cooking breakfast.

I always first knocked on Lily's bedroom door.

If there was no answer within a few seconds, I open the door to wake her up. I changed my method on a daily basis. Some days I would coax her out of bed, but some days I would shake her up a bit, or tickle her. It was a bit of bother, but I found it a good way to start the day in a positive light.

'Maybe I should squish her soft cheeks today?' I thought as I turned the doorknob. But instead of the usual quiet creak of the hinge, I heard the metal knob crumble and fall off the door. It sounded like a small explosive. And along the way, the door fell off the hinge, and the door broke into a million piece.

….I didn't know what was happening, but amongst the mess, I could see Lily, and she stirred from the loud sound. Guess today's work is done.

"Hmmm….? Petunia…?"

"…Ah..erm….Good..morning?"

"…..Tuny?"

I nervously said my morning greeting with a squashed metal knob and the piece of broken wood attached to the knob in my hand.

Lily's eyes grew wide as she made sense of what had happened, and I became aware that I needed to placate her panic. Otherwise, I'd never be able to go near any doors ever again.

I let go of the chunk of metal and wood down, let it drop, and shook my hands in a attempt to calm her.

"W, wait a moment, Lily! I'm fi —"

"OH MY GOSH! Tuny! What happened to your hand? Does it hurt? Oh, what am I saying, of course it hurts! Mum, Mum! Tuny hurt her hands!"

"Lil — "

WHAT? WHY? WHAT'S HAPPENED? WHAT DO I NEED TO KILL?!

Mother's shouts echoed all the way from downstairs. Lily jumped up and down in panic.

"The door shattered into smithereens!"

"Lily! Be careful of the splinters!"

"That is not the problem here, Petunia!"

"Yes, that IS the problem here, Lily!"

I hadn't raised my voice against Lily in a while, but in the heat of the moment, all I could think of was to not get Lily's feet hurt. I rushed towards her and lifted her up before her bare feet could touch the floor. Downstairs, our parents' shouts and screams got more frantic upon hearing Lily and I argue. Their expression was quite the sight when they saw us. I suppose it can't be helped. It wasn't logically possible for a nine-year-old girl to smash a sturdy wooden door and lift her eight-year-old sister like she was a teddybear.

Father's mouth twitched. He didn't know whether to be amused or worried.

"Isn't…Lily heavy too for you, Tuny?"

"….Um, no. Not at all."

"It seems like our little Petunia is going to be a future champion shot-putter!"

"…"

His attempt to make light of the situation via a joke backfired as mother shot him a dirty look. He mumbled a sorry and quickly took Lily in his arms.

"Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"No. I'm fine."

I opened my palm for them to see. I had no scratch on me.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"I'm great! Tuny held me up, so not a scratch on me!"

"Hmm, did this happen yesterday, too, Tuny?"

"No. This never happened before. Ever."

"Then girls…"

Father put Lily down as we came out of Lily's room, and looked at his watch.

"Why don't we have breakfast now? We might be late at this rate."

"Oh LORD! You girls get ready for school! Honey, get down to the kitchen! Quickly!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh, and we'll talk about this later when I get back from work girls!"

Breakfast at the Evans household was hearty and delicious with positive energy. The problem here was that this out-of-nowhere Herculean - or Amazonian - strength didn't go away. After accidentally bending three spoons, we decided it was best for me to skip school for the day. Lily wanted to be with me, but her twinkle-sparkle-puppy-eyes didn't work against mother's resolve. As the two went to make excuses for my absence, I waved at the three members of my family while sitting on the front porch.

0

The superhuman strength was capricious, just like 'Petunia.' It kept coming and going and coming and going. Nevertheless, soon it just became a part of my life. The doctors weren't able to find anything wrong once again, and while our parents pondered if the doctors were frauds or not, I had started to train myself to fine-control this freakish strength by relocating twigs without snapping them in half.

"Wow! Tuny, you're really strong!"

"….Whew…"

The number of questions just grew every day. Did Merlin finally take pity after the hundreds of failed attempts and never-ending persistent wish and granted me this power? Although I knew it was ridiculous, I seriously considered if I was meant to just plummet Voldemort to death with this physical strength. Maybe I should use 'Hogwarts, A History' to do that? Hmm…it was tempting.

"How many did you get today?"

"Most of them. It's been a week, so I should get a grasp of it by now. I really would prefer to be able to hold my own spoon. Having to be fed like a baby is such a bother."

"I like it, though!"

"Oh, but I don't."

"But Tuny~~"

"Are you planning to turn me into a helpless twerp?"

I slanted my eyes and raised an eyebrow, and Lily quickly shook her hands in protest.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

Lily hesitated. I sighed. She was obviously enjoying having to take care of me. I love Lily, but honestly, I was fed up with the situation. Lily noticed my mood and quickly made up a reason that would cheer me up.

"I mean, with this strength you can open any jar lids with no problem."

"Oh, sure. I would just murder the jar. The pooling jam be its blood."

Lily chuckled, and she brushed away the dirt off. She rested her chin in both her hands and squinted as she thought deeply. Lily looked very cute with her rosy cheeks covered with specks of dirt.

Honestly, who looked cute with dirt on their face? Lily, obviously. Hmph, I can't have her being too vain about her looks, though. I am not going to tell she's cute. Just then, Lily's eyes sparkled.

"Tuny, Tuny, maybe this is magic at work?"

"…Magic? This ridiculous and irksome Herculean strength?"

"Um…maybe not…?"

It wasn't like I didn't consider that…

"But this is just so ridiculous…"

Never mind straying off my idealization of magic. This betrays every semblance of 'her' romanticization! Not to mention that there was no clear evidence that this was magic at work.

'I' ask for magic, and I get this troll-like strength? I sighed in melancholy as I crumbled a rock into dust.

Sadly, as soon as I was remotely grasping to control the power it disappeared without a trace, like a ghost into thin air. Lily stood a few feet away from me as she watched me from behind the couch. I was in a foul mood so I just let her be.

0

That wasn't the end of it, though. After the strength went away, occasionally objects started to levitate around me, I could understand what the birds were chittering about, and grasses would grow wherever I walked. It was all fine mostly. I could manage, but for the love of god, the bird chitter and grass growing was very bothersome.

I was taking a test at school when I started to understand the birds' language, so I got distracted and was then scolded for disrupting the everyone.

And just how ridiculous is it that I mowed the lawn, while fresh shoots kept on sprouting behind me?

I seriously considered if this was some nasty prank of a sort. I just did not think this was magic. 'Petunia' was a Muggle. She tried but was still just a Muggle. However, the more I refused to consider the possibility, the more illogical and ridiculous stuff happened as if to taunt me.

"….Oh just….why the HELL are you doing this to me?!"

I screeched and flared at the huddle of little creatures gathering and following behind me.

"Get away from me you mongrels!"

The whimpering that would have gotten others to swoon and 'ahh~,' only agitated me further because I UNDERSTOOD what they were saying.

"Oh don't spout rubbish at me! Go home! GO! NOW!"

Not only that, whenever I went out on a rainy day the rain turned pink, and whatever I touched turned pink. Pink. PINK!

The stress was so severe that on the summer of my eleventh birthday, I spent my days at the summer mansion with Grandma Martha with a pack of ice on my head.

But when I received a very special letter from a very special person, the stress and sheer absurdity of the situation blew my mind away.

0

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins at 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

First year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

*Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

I tried not to gap - with futility - when I received the letter. In front of me, a friendly looking old man with half-moon spectacles chuckled as he watched my gaping mouth, and sipped his hot chocolate contently.

0

"Um…sir..?"

"Oh, just Dumbledore is fine, my dear."

His long beard, white hair, and wrinkles signaled his ancient age, but his cheeky smiles and twinkling blue eyes behind those half-moon spectacles made him seem not a year over his twenties.

He seemed very happy as he watched the marshmallows melt in his mug.

"My, this is quite a drink! Can you tell me what this is called?"

"It's hot chocolate with marshmallows, Mr. Dumbledore."

It seemed too rude to address him by his surname even though I already call him that in my mind, and it might seem suspicious if I call him 'professor,' so I went for the safe choice and just addressed him the way I addressed Muggle teachers. He seemed to like it, anyway.

He seemed disgustingly peaceful as he sipped his chocolate and study the interior of the house. I chewed on the inside of my mouth for a while and shot a question at him acerbically.

"Why are you here? Lily still has a year left, and you seemed to have mistaken the address — "

"I see you know about magic, Ms. Evans. That is very rare."

"….I read _Mary Poppins_. It's a book about children having magical adventures with a magical nanny. A lot of what happens in the story is similar to what Lily can do."

A magical nanny who one day whisk the children off onto adventures, making their dull and miserable lives colorful and fun. I shrugged. Muggles all dreamed of magic and fairytale-like adventures, as can be seen in the colossal amount of fairytales, myths, and magical children's story. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"I think you'll do very well in Ravenclaw."

That was not the point! I had to fight the urge to bite my nails and control my anger.

"I am not a witch."

"Oh, but your name was written on the Book of Admittance. And what happened last year only further confirmed that you are indeed a witch."

"But —!"

You are not supposed to tell 'me' that! His reply was embedded into 'my' memory. Dumbledore was, along with magic, one of the subjects that were forbidden in 'Petunia's' presence.

"That..this is just too strange. I can't understand. I didn't activate my magic to save someone, and neither can I control it like Lily, and you're telling me this…out of control burst of phenomena is magic?"

"Oh..perhaps in your case…I suppose your soul, magic, and body aren't harmonized yet. I have heard it is a possible occurrence with Muggle-born witches and wizards. There is no need to worry about it. They'll synchronize soon enough."

Dumbledore's clear and piercing gaze seemed to look through Petunia. Petunia chewed the inside of the mouth. She felt a ghost of hope rekindling in her. Magic….a Muggle like Petunia…Magic….

"Is it..is it possible for a child with no magic suddenly acquire magic?"

"Well, in the case of Squibs - they're people born from magical parents but without magic - do have a sliver of magic in them due to their heritage, but it's not enough to actually do magic."

A sliver of magic….

Instinct took over: what if it wasn't just 'Petunia's' negative emotions that had accumulated? But was that even possible? Maybe, just maybe, Petunia's teeny tiny speck of magic piled up from all the loop of repeated lives? Ration told me no, but my instinct told me yes.

"….."

I felt lost. Tears welled up, and I just had to let them fall. How ironic is it that when 'I' finally got what I so dearly yearned for that I feel compelled to cry instead of laughing in glee. Perhaps it's the 'Petunia' in me regretting swapping place with me. I would never know, but I knew that 'Petunia' did hate Lily, yet paradoxically attained this gift due to Lily.

Dumbledore did not comfort the crying child. He didn't ask. He just let her be. After a while, I was able to control myself. I gulped for air as I wiped my eyes.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you are the headmaster, aren't you?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then why are you here? For me? You should be busy. You could have sent any other teacher who had more time to spare."

Was the really what I wanted to ask? As he looked at the piece of ribbon tying his long beard fondly, the old wizard asked for another cup of chocolate. I hopped along to the kitchen. Dumbledore followed and made himself home at the kitchen table as I heated the milk.

After mixing the chocolate powder with the milk, I tip-toed to reach the marshmallows. Before I could reach the cupboard, it opened on its own and the pack of marshmallows floated out and landed on my hand. I turned back and saw Dumbledore winking playfully at me.

"Tell me, Ms. Evans. Is there something your desperately wish for?"

Dumbledore looked intently at the wide-eyed little girl holding the package of marshmallows.

"Many people mistake that magic happens to those who born into a magical family and inherit magic, but in truth, it is more complicated than that. For real magic to occur….you could say the most important thing one needs to have is a wish to fulfill. And a bit of magic, of course."

"A wish…"

I felt my throat clench. I suppose there is no harm telling him a bit of the truth. It was quite ironic how the man whom she considered to be her worst enemy was now possibly the greatest ally and saviour now that she was no longer a Muggle.

"I have a little sister."

"Oh yes, I know. Little Ms. Lily Evans."

"Yes…"

Lily Evans. When I close my eyes I could see the bright emerald green of her eyes that reminded me of a summer day in a forest. Her flaming red hair, and her rosy cheeks…all so nostalgic me.

"My sister…she has the most beautiful and kindest soul you could imagine. I do not what the magical world is like, but I want to protect her from all the possible harm."

Upon hearing the dark eyed girl's wish, a glint of emotion surfaced on Dumbledore's face, and the creases on his face deepened.

"That…is a fine wish. A very fine wish, indeed."

His blue eyes curved into a smile, and I looked into them. I knew he could use Legilimens, but at this moment I had the inkling that he wouldn't use it on me. I gulped before speaking.

"Mr. Dumbledore, if you had a sister…and she was in a life-threatening situation….what would you do?"

"I would protect her with everything I have, of course."

"But…but, maybe you can't…you want to, but you just can't. Then what, Mr. Dumbledore?"

'Petunia' did not have any right to interfere when she was a Muggle. Of course, she still could have done something, but she repeatedly chose not to…but this time it was different, and 'I' actually might be able to save Lily. I was a witch this life, and I knew Voldemort's secrets. Still, was it even possible to change fate?

"What would you do?"

"Oh my dear, that is a very hard question to answer. I have never thought of it….and I am not a big fan of 'if's but….if it were up to me, I would do everything I can to prevent that life-threatening situation from happening."

Dumbledore seemed to be lost in thought. He took off his spectacles and rubbed the ridge of his nose. When he looked back at me, I could see the remorse and longing in the deep blue. At that moment he looked very tired and ancient.

"Even if I knew it was for naught….I would do anything and everything to protect her…and protect those she loves dearly."

Those she loves dearly….

While I was still deep in my thoughts, Dumbledore returned back to his eccentric and perky persona and winked.

"You will do well, Ms. Evans."

"….Thank you."

"Yes, yes, yes, now let's go meet your parents."

"Oh, but before we go— "

He turned around to me as he drew his wand from his inner pocket, and smiled cheekily.

"May I take some of those ginger cookies? They were very delicious."

I grabbed the can of Grandma Martha's ginger cookies, handed it to Dumbledore, and grabbed his outstretched hand.

* * *

Author's (Windell's) note

1\. Petunia missed Lily (Agapanthus = Lily-of-the-Nile)

2\. Petunia did hate her sister, but she did love her as well. (Deleted scenes from the movie, the agapanthuses planted in her garden, Harry's baby blanket)

3\. Petunia did have a very meager amount of magic in her, but it was so small that she might as well be a Muggle.

This story was written based on these three facts as its main setting.

When Legilimens is used on her, only 'Petunia's' memories are readable. This will be further explained and portrayed throughout the story.

Currently, in Petunia's mind, there are 'Petunia's' and Tuny's memories and knowledge. This is a crucial part of the story, so I will stop here, or we'll we walking the terrain of spoilers.

* * *

 **-Trivia-**

 **While translating this chapter, I decided to change the title of the "book" Petunia states she used as a reference to how she figured out the existence of magic.**

 **In the original version the "book" was _The Sorcerers's Apprentice_ , but after considering many aspects, including 'Petunia' and Tuny's age, and the fact that _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ is originally a German poem by Goethe, I decided to change the source literature.**

 **There were a few candidates, but the final two were _Mary Poppins_ and _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_.**

 **I personally felt really compelled to use the latter, but eventually settled with the former because the title was shorter and because I remember struggling to fully comprehend The Chronicles of Narnia when I was ten. I refuse to make Tuny smarter than I! LOL**

 **But both sort of works in their own way in the context of the story.**


	6. 0th - 4

**I'm here~! HIYAH hIYA~~~~! Hiya! Seems like I've taken a liking for that word.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **p.s i haven't used the proofreading program on this yet**

* * *

Dumbledore whisked us both to Cokeworth in a blink of an eye with a 'Pop!' After I recovered from the dizziness, I saw my family huddled together with various expressions on their face. Lily's was the most comical. I let go of Dumbledore hand and reached out to Lily, and she immediately ran to me. When I held her, I could smell her shampoo. It smelled of lilies.

"I'm back!"

"Tuny!"

Her silvery laugh greeted me. Our parents stood next to us and looked at Dumbledore suspiciously. I couldn't blame them. He was a strange man.

Dumbledore greeted them like a natural in his unnatural fashion. His peculiarity along with his twinkling eyes made them loosen up. Within minutes, they were listening to him intently like a pair of start-struck students.

He plainly explained how I was a witch, that he was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and briefly demonstrated some magic, and our parents were thrilled as expected.

I felt uneasy for I believed I was taking away Lily's special moment, but Lily was simply thrilled that she would be attending the same school as I and that she was right that I was a witch. I didn't know what to feel that the emphasis of her victorious glee was on the latter.

Slightly heavy with guilt, I went to buy my school supplies with my family on the weekend as per scheduled as that was when father was free. Dumbledore helped us find and get on the Knight Bus, handed us a map of moving pictures, and vanished to see another new student.

The ride was bumpy, but - thank the gods - we arrived early. When we got to Charring Cross, Lily and I 'saw' the Leaky Cauldron between a bookstore and an old record shop as Dumbledore's map showed. Our parents seemed too dazed to notice it, though. We pulled them to the old and dusty building. When we entered I handed Tom Dumbledore's note. He scanned it and looked at us. I met his eyes.

"…Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Of course."

He grumbled but guided us to the back of the pub where the entrance to Diagon Alley was, and briefly introduced himself as Tom.

"Stand back. And you two, watch carefully."

He used his stick to tap three times. The bricks magically came alive, relocated themselves, and made a hole - an entrance - big enough for all of us. As soon as the door opened, Tom nodded at us and went back to his pub, leaving me with two gaping parents and a sister.

"Oh. My. Word!"

They kept remarking about the marvel of the foreign and - for the lack of choice of words - magical scenery, and although it did seem childish on some occasions I could understand them. After all, it was not everyday you could see witches and wizards in their colourful robes, swirling buildings, and owls of various shape and sizes swooping here and there. There was a certain air of adventure to this place.

Even I, who had went through so many lives, found Diagon Alley enthralling, and kept lurking and eyeing at stores and their displays. The first to recover from the marvel of the place was - of course - mother.

"Oh my, we should get going! At this rate we won't get home for supper. Let's get your stuff, Petunia."

"Yes, of course! Tuny, show us the map and list, will you?"

Taking the piece of paper, they started to check the list of school equipment. Mother gulped after one look at the long list, while father looked around to see if any stores were nearby.

"At least they tell us what to do first. Let's see…"

"There. We need to exchange money first."

"Of course."

We exchanged at Gringotts. Father was initially quite shaken at the goblins' appearance but soon got over it, and bombarded them with questions, and not surprisingly the goblins became very annoyed. Muggles! Our guide had muttered under his breath. But he was friendly enough to still answered every question we had, which was a pleasant surprise.

As we headed to Flourish and Blotts to buy my books, Lily and I indulged ourselves with the fascinating displays. After we got the books, we went to Madam Malkin's to get my robes. Then we went for ice-cream. We both got big cones of strawberry ice-cream with peanut toppings. While I quietly helped myself with ice-cream, Lily kept chattering about how wonderful the alley was, and that she looked forward to next year when she would buy for her first year.

Since it was the only was to stay in contact, our parents decided to get an owl. There were many shops that provided with various pets. In one shop there was a cat that kept purring and it rubbed its head on my hand. I really didn't want to leave that shop.

Finally we arrived at Eeylop's Owl Emporium. As we scoured around to find a suitable owl, I spotted a little puff of pink. I turned around but Lily saw the little thing as grabbed my hand and pulled me towards it.

"Tuny, look! It's pink!"

"Oh the horror…"

"What?"

"Oh, it's quite the wonder."

Lily still firmly believed that I liked pink, and I hadn't figured a way to convince her otherwise.

"But, I…er, don't really want that stupid, whatever, that one….I p, prefer this!"

"Hm? Which one?"

I grabbed whatever was within my grasp. It was a tawny owl that was at least five times the size of an average owl. Oh god….my eyes widened in shock, but Lily clapped her hands in glee and commented on how I had impeccable taste.

The shopkeeper gave us a special discount as no one was willing to take that owl. The owl was just that huge. I eyed the colossal owl in its cage nervously, while the owl seemed happy that it finally got an owner and bumped at me in its cage.

"….If this bird ever charges into me mid-flight, I am going to be hospitalized for sure."

"Tuny, Tuny, what are you going to name him?"

"Hm…"

To be honest, I immediately thought of naming it Dursely or Dudley, but I set that thought aside. It would be cruelty to name the bird with those names.

"Large. I'll go with Large."

"Large? As in…large?"

"Yes."

Everyone besides me laughed. As Lily wiped a tear, she grinned at me and the owl.

"Promise me you'll write everyday, okay?"

"I'll try."

I answered her honestly, and she was already droopy.

"I'm probably going to be very busy with school and homework. I might get too busy and tired to write everyday. Sorry, Lily."

"…..Oh no! Wait a bit. Mum! Dad!"

Lily dashed towards the counter and grabbed our parents by their sleeves.

"Can I have an owl, too? Please?! You don't have to buy me a birthday present this year or next year! Please, please!"

"Lily!"

Our parents tried to reason with Lily, but they became nonplussed when they saw Lily's watery eyes. She even started to stutter from her overwhelming emotions.

"Lily, there's no need for two owls in our family…and there's always better pets like a cat or a bejeweled turtle. Another owl might be a waste."

"But..but I want to be with you! And, and, and with you at school all I have left are letters! You don't have do answer if you don't want to! I'll just send you a letter everyday! I'll be going to school next year too, and….I'm going to send a lot of letter home anyways and —"

"Hm..Lily, calm down…"

Of course, mother and father were uneasy about spending more money. They had spent plenty on my books and robes, of course they'd be unwilling to spend more on a pet. I had no choice on this matter. I reached for my pocket.

"Choose one."

"…Tuny?"

"I'll buy it, mother. I'll just think of it as Lily's early birthday present."

"Are you sure, Tuny? Those owls are quite expensive."

"It's fine."

I didn't have much desire for dolls or children makeup-kits like my fellow girls, so it had been easy to gather a considerable amount of money. It was supposed to be used as future investment, but I suppose using it for Lily counted as future investment anyways. Three years worth of pocket-money, and a bit of more from our parents were enough to buy one more owl.

"Are you really sure about this, Tuny?"

"Well if you don't want it — "

"No, no! Of course I want one!"

"Which one?"

"This!"

She pointed at the ugly pink ball of fluff for a owl we saw before. I hesitated for a moment. Did she really want to buy that owl? Really? And was I willing to spend money on that?Sensing my hesitation, Lily latched onto my arm and begged, and of course I gave in.

"Tuny, Tuny, Tuny~~~! I really want that owl! Look at it! Look at its colour! And its the only one of its kind! Look how cute and pretty it is! Right, right, Tuny?"

"No."

"Tuny~just this once!"

Lily's favorite colour was a burning shade of red. I knew just why she picked that pink ball of terror.

"Lily…I am not going to answer more often just because you have a pink owl."

"aK! hOW did you know?"

"….I just did."

One did not have to be a Legilimens to read Lily. She was practically an open-book. No amount of coaxing changed Lily's mind. We exited the shop with an extra bag of owl treats, and Lily trotted along besides me holding a cage with a small puffy pink owl in it.

0

The old shop looked like it could collapse any second. Despite that I quickly became fond of the old but warm air of the shop. Mr. Ollivander muttering to himself as he danced around the shelves when I entered. I shrugged at the sight. I was a Muggle who got to go to Hogwarts. My very existence was absurd. Some weird quirk was seemed nothing compare to that.

"Sir, I'm here for my wand."

After about a hundred wands, I asked if it was possible for there to be no wand fit for me. Mr. Ollivander very firmly said that it was impossible.

"Wait! I've got it!"

And he stomped further into his shop. As I waited alone, I eyed the opened boxes and wrapping papers. I had insisted on coming here alone. I wanted at least Lily to have one new experience of her own when it was her time to come here. Everyone had gave up after my persistence, and now the rest of my family were waiting at a strange tea shop.

"How peculiar. How very peculiar. How about this? Ash, unicorn hair, nine inches. She is more light and sturdier than her fellow ash wood wands."

He handed me a wand from a box that seemed relatively new. The wand had a vine-like design on its handle. I immediately took a liking to its strong and sophisticated look. As soon as I held out my hand, it jumped into my grasp and practically glued itself there. I felt a sense of security with the wand in my hand; it was like a piece of my soul had returned. I twirled it in the air, and sparks of various colours erupted like fireworks from the tip of my wand.

"Wow…"

"Indeed, quite a sight, isn't it?"

He pushed his glasses into place and smiled. He seemed content, but his eyes seemed a bit misty.

"One thing I must tell you, my dear, is that this wand has a limited lifespan. Very peculiar, isn't it? This little one is obstinate and loyal to a fault, so I thought she will never meet her match…Be careful not to let it get into any other's hand, child. That will be seven galleons."

Despite what Mr. Ollivander said, I could tell. It was not the wand that had a limited lifespan. I looked at the wand in my hand, and could help but wonder. Why had this wand chosen me?

I dropped seven gold coins into Mr. Ollivander's hand. Before I could withdraw my hand though, he grasped it tightly. His face looked so placid as he said the next few words.

"When the time comes and her spark goes out, would you mind coming here again? I would like to pick another wand for you."

I nodded, but I couldn't meet his eyes. He bowed, and I left the shop heavyhearted.


	7. 0th - 5

**Whew...finally this is done. You know, I really shouldn't be here ^^; I've got so much to do! So much that I haven't been able to even check on the newer side stories of Agapanthus in Korean! Anyways, here you go and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers like always.**

 **p.s haven't used proofreading on this yet**

* * *

After we returned from Diagon Alley, I wrote down my plans on a piece of parchment. All the information and details I needed to remember no matter what to make achieve a happily-ever-after this time. All the things I should never forget.

As I wrote down the details down, I felt a sharp pang of panic. I knew that everything of the past were a bit fuzzy to me, but I never thought any of those I knew that I remembered would fade away. It seemed like it started with small things like the lyrics of songs and rhymes, our family recipes, and….the face of Lily's child. I could not draw Harry in my mind.

As the soul slowly seeped into the flesh, the memories of the soul tiptoed away. All those I could recite by heart were starting to vanish like a ghost in the morning. It was proof that I was fully becoming 'Petunia.' In the future it wouldn't be a surprise if I forget that I was myself anymore, and this was bad. I was afraid. However, it was not forgetting myself that I was afraid of.

Just then I heard a knock on my door. I quickly folded the piece of parchment and sealed in my locket.

"Come in."

"Hi, Tuny!"

What I truly feared was forgetting my promise to 'Petunia.' I was afraid of forgetting about Lily's terrible demise and following 'Petunia's' footsteps if I was to ever forget.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Ah well…I was packing. Um…Lily, do me a favor, would you?"

"Sure!"

"I'm a bit too busy getting ready for school. So, can you summarize this for me?"

"Sure! Leave it to me!"

I handed Lily my copy of "83 Common Senses Beginner Witches and Wizards Should Know," and tried to calm myself. Meanwhile, Lily paced around my bed.

"Can I read this here?"

"Of course."

Lily smiled and it soothed my fear. I felt a speck of light igniting within me. I would do anything to protect that smile. My Sun. As I kept telling myself that it will be alright, I organize my plan carefully.

I first thought of little Harry. He had no one. He lost Lily and James when he was a baby, Remus Lupin hide himself due to him being a werewolf, Sirius Black was wrongfully prisoned in Askaban, Peter Pettigrew was the traitor, and Dumbledore only focused on raising the little boy to be the perfect hero for the world….

And the worst of the bunch was Petunia Dursley. The image of Harry's skinny arms and his worn out t-shirts and jeans made my eyes teary. Had he had his mother, he would never have had to deal with his terrible aunt.

I took a deep breath. I had to leave as many people alive for Harry….just in case I couldn't save Lily. Everyone who loved Lily and in turn would love Harry needed to be salvaged.

With both of our parents at work and with me soon to be gone, Lily will have more time to herself. With no one to keep her company, Lily will spend her time alone daydreaming and looking at Spinner's End.

"I haven't decide what to do with you yet…."

I looked out the window. Spinner's End looked grey and miserable. No one could possibly be happy there.

Lily would definitely befriend the boy during Petunia's absence. That dark and spiteful boy who gave 'Petunia' nothing but insults and sorrow. With him, Lily wouldn't think of making new friends. I held my hands tight until it went white like sun-bleached fishbones. I rubbed myself and rested my head on the windowsill and watched darkness fall on the streets.

0

"I'll be going, Lily."

"Bye, Petunia!"

No amount of thinking will stop time. Days pasted, and soon it was the day to get on the train. Lily and I spend the night before together in my bed, and talked endlessly through the night. We promised each other to not be sad and smile until we see each other again. And Lily drilled those in me until the next morning.

Mother and father gave up on stopping Lily's nags. After some quick goodbyes and kisses, mother and father were enjoying themselves with the sight of the very different but classical look of the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you going to take that train, Tuny?"

"I think so."

"You have your writing paper, right?"

"Yes. Ten sets of them."

"Your toothpaste and toothbrush and everything else you need for washing are in the orange pouch, Tuny."

"Thank you, father. Please take good care of Lily and mother while I'm gone."

With everyone talking here and there I soon got dizzy.

"I know Petunia you're going to do just fine since you're perfect, but don't go anywhere near peaches, make sure you have your potatoes fully cooked, and be sure to wear that pajama before bed!"

"Oh my lord, Lily…"

There were some quirks I brought along with me when becoming 'Petunia,' and one of it was sleeping without my pajamas. I just saw no use in pajamas or nightgowns, so I often just slept in my normal clothes. Knowing this, Lily kept an eagle-eye on me and made sure I always changed into my pajamas before I went to bed as if she was the older sister. I was touched, but at the same time it as very annoying, so I made a bet with Lily; if she would wear the stupid baby shark onesie, I'd also wear my pajamas every night. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the memory.

"Don't tell me you still have that shark onesie?"

"I do. I even wear it to bed!….Sometimes, anyways."

Just imagining Lily in that silly and cute onesie made me burst out laughing, and I couldn't stop myself from hitting Lily's arm. Oh, this was simply adorable. It was an over an year so I had forgotten about that bet.

"See! You touch others too easily! You shouldn't do that Tuny!"

"I…pfft…haaaa….Alright, alright, sorry Lily."

"Just, just don't touch others and don't let others touch you! Especially boys! You're too lenient with physical contact!"

That was way more mature than an average ten year old, but it was still just so funny and adorable. I huffed and stifled my laugh and looked at Lily.

"Okay, okay. I'll be careful of others touching me."

"Good! Don't let anyone touch you. You're only safe at home."

This was too hilarious, but seeing Lily's serious face I tried to stopped myself from bursting out laughing. As I climbed onto the train, Lily took my hand and held it tightly. My cheeks and belly hurt from all the laughter that I couldn't laugh anymore. Lily looked at with her arms crossed and her lips pouting. Before I boarded the train, I patted her cheeks and her frown softened.

"Promise me you'll write, okay?"

"Don't get your hopes high."

"That's unfair!"

"Alright, alright. I'll write. With 'Dear Lily,' happy?"

The train whistled. I kissed my family on their cheeks and waved at them until I couldn't see them anymore. As soon as I could no longer see Lily's moist eyes, I turned away from the window.

I did not have the heart to tell her to stay away from Spinner's End.

0

"You seem awfully close with your sister."

I looked at the boy who had lent his hankerchief. I could see my scruffy reflection on his sky blue eyes. I felt my cheeks blush and buried my face in the piece of cloth.

It was strange how emotions worked. I felt fine when I waved goodbye, but the moment I entered an empty compartment my eyes welled with tears. A boy found me crying my eyes out, and gave me his hankerchief to dry my face while he put his and my trunk in the corners of the compartment.

"I'm Austin Brioley."

"…Petunia Evans. I'll return your hanky after I wash it."

"Hm? Oh, yeah sure."

Brioley was a boy with wavy brown hair that became bronze in the light, thick eyelashes, and a skinny built. His freckles sprayed under his eyes were quite the sight. Besides my family, he was the first I studied their features this closely.

"First year?"

"Yes. You're one too, right? I can tell from your grey necktie."

"I am. And…thanks…for the hanky."

I pocketed the hankerchief. An awkward silence filled the compartment for a while. Or maybe that was just me, since Brioley looked at me expectantly with twinkling eyes that reminded me a lot of Lily.

"So…how much of it did you see?"

"Pretty much all of it? Your owl is very eye-catching."

"Ah, of course."

So it was because of Large. I did feel like someone was watching us. I suppose I can't avoid being in the hot spot with Large with me.

"I am close with my family, especially my sister. She's really adorable and kind. It's hard not to love her. This is only my second time being away from my family, so I'm not used to it."

"I see. If this is your second, when was your first time if you don't mind me asking?"

"When I became ill really badly."

His eyes went wide like an owl's.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright now?"

"It happened because of my magic, so it was not all bad. And yes, I am fine, though my nose hurts from blowing too much."

He chucked good-naturedly. "That's a relief to hear."

His kind smile, laugh, and his gentle thoughtfulness reminded me of a ray of sunlight.

"I think you'll do well in Hufflepuff."

"Who, me?"

Brioley threw his head backwards and hooted like a wolf. He even had tears in his eyes, as if him being a Hufflepuff was the biggest joke he had ever heard of.

"Sorry…pffft. It's just that…my parents always told me that the only option for me is to become a Gryffindor or get expelled."

"Really?"

"Really. I've never heard anyone tell me I might be a Hufflepuff."

Through his jolly laughs, we heard a knock. The door slid open, and a girl with luxurious brown hair came into view.

"Pardon me, may I come in? The other compartments are all full."

I looked to Brioley by reflex, but he was faster.

"Ask Evans. She was here first."

There was no good reason to refuse her a seat when there was space here.

"….If it's okay with you, Brioley, I don't mind either. Come in."

"Thank you. I'm Hestina Bones."

"Bones? Ah, I've heard of them. It looks like we have a true Hufflepuff amongst us."

"….Excuse me, what is this about?"

"We were talking about the houses. I'm Austin Brioley, and this is — "

"Petunia Evans. Pleasure to meet you."

After the quick introductions Bones added her story regarding the four houses. She rested her chin in her hands and pouted.

"I mean, we Bones have been Hufflepuffs for generations, so I suppose I will too. My brother's already expecting me there. He's a third year."

"Really? Looks like I'm the only only-child."

"Do you have a brother, too Evans?"

"No, I have a sister."

"Oh! Oh, I wish I had a mature sister like you! You seem really dependable!"

Hestina's mouth twitched. Maybe it was because I had Lily for a sister, but I found that everyone around Lily's age remindded me of Lily. Hestina especially because she had the atmosphere of a child who was definitely used to having someone take care of her. I couldn't help myself. I smiled like I smiled at Lily.

"Well, you never know that. Besides, I think your brother would be very fond of a cute and feisty sister like you."

Bones' eyes turned wide. Her mouth became a perfect 'O.'

"Wow…Evans, you look so pretty when you smile….! I wish I had you for a sister. My brother always plays pranks on me. I doubt he cares for me at all. Ah, call me Hestina, by the way. I hate to be mistaken for my brother."

Before Hogwarts I was tired with just keeping an eye on Lily. I had no reason to associate with anyone else. I was basically an outsider but now I needed friends to spend the net seven years together. Not to mention that it felt nice to make my own real friends.

"Call me Petunia then."

"And call me Austin!"

For a moment I thought how awkward it would be if someone burst into this touching moment. I smiled. It was nice, these kind of things.

"Again, pleasure to meet you all."

"Let's all stay friends even if we go to different houses!"

"Of course. So, about the houses, Hestina's most likely a Hufflepuff, I figured I'd probably go to Gryffindor or MAYBE - and this is a big maybe - Ravenclaw…..what about you Petunia?"

I thought for a moment.

"…For one, I really can't be in Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"What, why?"

Hestina and Austin both seemed puzzled by my rejection. I suppose it was puzzling considering how Gryffindor had the best reputation and alumni in every aspect with Slytherin out of the question.

"I heard Gryffindor was the house of bravery, and I am damn sure my sister will be sorted into that house even before that hat touches her head. If I were in the same house as her….I'll never hear the end of her nagging."

"I thought you were close?"

"That's exactly why."

"…Wow…"

"Okay. So, then where?"

I used the process of elimination.

"Well, Slytherin's out of the question by default since I'm a Muggleborn."

"I see…Yes, um, it's really best to avoid Slytherin at the moment. As of right now that houses it the lair for dark witches and wizards who are very against Muggleborns."

"I heard that even half-bloods' aren't safe there. My mom's a witch, you see. So, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw for you Petunia?"

"It'll be so nice if you'd come to Hufflepuff! We could even be roommates!"

My throat clenched but I managed to smile. I knew too well just how badly selfish I was.

"I just wish I won't be expelled for not fitting in any of the houses."

"That's impossible! The fact that your sitting here Petunia, with the rest of us means you are worthy of being here."

"She's right."

"Thanks. I'd be grateful to be in any one of them really. Do you have a lesson you are looking forward to?"

I changed the subject. They didn't notice. Hestina was looking forward to History of Magic, and Austin was greatly interested in Care of Magical Creatures. The conversations went on smoothly. After I bought a handful of wizard sweets for Lily, we all fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

0

As we were changing into our school uniforms we heard the rain tapping on the window. Damn this British weather. All of the first-years-to-be huddled together three-by-three to stay dry as they waited for the boats. I heard the complaints of the children as they one by one boarded onto their respective boats.

Just then, like magic, the rocking of the boats stopped and the lake became tranquil and still. Enough that I could see my refection on the surface like a mirror.

Soon, Hogwarts came into view. It was like something I'd see in a fictional landscape painting. The pointy gothic designs of the towers, the hazy but warm yellow of candlelights….As we sat watching from our magic automatic row boats, everyone of us were gasping and awing at the view.

"Bloody wicked…"

"This really is the real deal…"

My heart was thumping like crazy. So strongly that I almost felt numb.

Hogwarts. The school I would attend for seven years.

Anticipation. Anxiety. Hope. Fear.

I felt overwhelmed with the mixture of emotions of various shades, and because of that I could not discern what exactly I was feeling at the moment. All I could do I was to hold my hands tightly while basking in the ancient glory of Hogwarts.


	8. 1st - 1

Hi people! Long time no see. It's been a while, right? Well, I definitely didn't plan on being away this long but with uni prep and actually getting into university and my burn out and perfectionist tendencies didn't help with the progress of the translation. I FINALLY finished this chapter after struggling for so long. Not to say this is perfect though. I've only kinda allowed myself to be super flawed and all that. I haven't used Grammarly on this but I think it's still okay enough.

Anyways, enjoy! HP belongs to JK Rowling and this story belong to Windell. I am just translating this.

-thePeppermint

* * *

The giant oaken doors opened and revealed a spectacular scene. Everything was beyond what I had imagined. I couldn't possibly take everything in, but my eyes kept wandering around. Wooden doors that opened on their own, ceilings that imitated the real night sky, ghosts, singing hats…everything was just…unbelievably surreal.

Through all the daze, I figured that I might as well enjoy this year to the fullest. This would probably be the only year that I could enjoy with no worries, so to speak. Lily, along with Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were coming next year…..All very talented individuals who passed away too soon.

When I agreed to help 'Petunia' I honestly had no idea how to do it, but as time past by I realized that 'I' knew far more than I imagined I would.

I still couldn't remember exactly who 'I' was. The most I could remember about myself was that I was female. An adult female who felt awkward in her pajamas and would tend to hit someone when she'd burst out laughing, but that hardly mattered. The important thing was that I knew the fate of everyone who loved Harry, and with these knowledge I had to change their fate as Petunia.

And if I did that successfully….

"Evans, Petunia!"

I had the faintest hunch that it will eventually lead to what I wanted.

Brioley and Bones were already sorted while I was being absentminded. I smiled when I saw the colour of their neckties respectively. They suited them. When I reached the stand, I saw Dumbledore smiling kindly, and younger looking McGonagall pointed at the stool with a long green list in her hand.

"Sit here, child."

This was it. Everything will change when I finally put on that hat. Everything. I cringed when the smell of stuffy storage room filled my nose, and I heard the groan of the Sorting Hat when it was set on my head.

I didn't say anything. But I was, is, and will always be 'Petunia.' That was for sure.

Oh yes, yes. Oh, of course.

The Sorting Hat contemplated for a while and I could hear its mutters in my head.

Let us see where you belong…You have a little courage, I see. It is small. Just a spark, but it will become a roaring flame when needed.

Flame? Roaring?

Yes, but it is not suited for Gryffindor. You know that, don't you? And that is correct. You are not suited for Hufflepuff either. Though you have an innate fairness, you would not hesitate to do whatever it takes should it benefit your cause.

I chuckled faintly. It was true. In that aspect I was a Slytherin through and through.

How about Slytherin, child?

But I was a Muggleborn.

Indeed. And what a shame! And you are so fit for that house, too! Though…had I sensed just a speck of ambition in you I would have sorted you into Slytherin without hesitation! Ah….then there is only one house left for you, it seems.

The Sorting Hate chuckled like Dumbledore.

Perhaps you will not fit in there either. You enjoy the study of magic but there is definite limitation for your thirst of knowledge. Wherever you should go, perhaps you will come to hate me for this. You have the fairness and patience of a Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw should be your safe option. What shall it be…old soul?

The Hat took its time. Whether it was truly to pay respect or torture me, I wasn't sure, but I felt the gentleness of Helga and kindness of Rowena in the back of my head. I smiled to myself and made my decision.

"I choose — "

RAVENCLAW!

The Hat and I spoke at the same time. I thanked the Hat and I felt the Hat being lifted away from my head. I saw McGonagall's look of surprise when she saw me smiling happily. When my tie's colour changed from grey to blue and bronze, the Ravenclaw table erupted into a earsplitting applause to welcome their second newcomer of the year.

Thus began my fleeting existence as a witch.

1

I saw Austin and Hestina applauding for me with the same bittersweet expression Lily had when she said goodbye at the train station. I felt guilty because I hadn't watch their sorting. I made a mental note to congratulation them privately later. When I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, I could feel their….temperature, so to say.

Gryffindors were like a boiling kettle of water ready to explode, Slytherins being similar though placed in refined procelain tea cup. Hufflepuffs were like mugs warm milk. Ravenclaws, on the other hand….

"Hello, nice to meet you. I look forward spending the next six years together."

"Hiyah! Oh look! Our second firstie is a girl!"

" Have any subject you're interested in particular? I can get you the schedule for it."

…Were like chilled tea. Surely reached the point of boiling, but definitely cooled down. These people oozing with cleverness and intelligence welcomed us first years but didn't show their enthusiasm too much….and it was surprisingly relaxing and comforting.

As I smoothed my skirt and fixed my tie, a boy with yellowish brown bursted out laughing.

"You know, you look like a total Ravenclaw already!"

The tag on his chest said "Vergershire Newdell." After telling her to call him by his given name - Vergeshire - he lead a round of applause for the first years. On the opposite side, a rather stoic looking boy was sitting awkwardly. He smiled and introduced himself as Elliot. A platinum blonde haired sixth year next to Elliot smiled kindly at her.

"Most people tend to observe people's….say, aura or atmosphere first. Everyone's divided into the four houses for different attributes, but it's not like that's what solely defines us. Gryffindors aren't all stuffed with nerve and chivalry, and it's not like all Hufflepuffs are kind."

"Indeed!" A girl with golden-brown eyes emerged - she reminded Tuny a lot of a cute cat - behind Elliot and spoke in a dramatic tone, as if she was in a Shakespearean play. "As she said, not all Slytherins all slithering venomous gits with their eyes set for power and not all Ravenclaws are overwhelmed with the thirst for knowledge to become the wisest of them all!"

"Everything and everyone is a mixture of everything. If anything can be defined with one trait and one trait only that is a monster, I'm afraid."

After the dramatic entrance, the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Lousie Claude. You can call me Lou. Some people occasionally call me Lou-lou but I'm not fond of that nickname. Ravenclaws tend to use nicknames or shorten forms more often than the actual full names; it's too troublesome, you see. But if you don't want someone calling you something, just say so. Unless they're one of those insane upperclassmen, they're going to respect your preferences, Evans."

"Alright Lou, now give us an applause. New firsties are coming, darling."

"This prude one is Elliot and we've been roommates for a while!"

Elliot had a very unique hairstyle. Her purple hair were divided into two buns, each fastened with pins on each side of her head. The absurdity of it actually suited her and Tunia thought Elliot and Lou were an interesting pair of friends.

"Hello, please to make meet you."

As Tuny clapped along she spoke her thoughts out-loud.

"You're both very pretty and stylish, like runway models"

Both Lou and Elliot raised their eyebrow and looked at each other. Light golden-brown met with green, wide and wondering.

"Runway? Models?"

Their words were drowned in another roar of applause, though. After she excused herself, Petunia turned towards the front to focus on the sorting. Petunia cheered along with the other Ravenclaws and mentally counted the new students. There were only a few left to be sorted. When the last girl was sorted into Slytherin and only boys remained to be sorted, Vergershire shot up into the air.

"Look! HEY, ONION! Look here at this table!"

The person called Onion turned to look at Vergershire with a huge scowl on his face. Lou chuckled as she spoke.

"That fella over there, is Finnion, also known as Onion. His a fourth year. A seventh year once called him Onion as a joke but it stuck. He doesn't hate the nickname but he hates Vergershire calling him that. I heard Vergershire is also some kind of plant."

Petunia thanks Lou for her explanation and looked to where Vergershire was pointing to. Surprisingly, there were eight boys sitting there, all blushing at the attention they were receiving from the older Ravenclaws. Elliot's lips crooked into a smile and hummed in amusement.

"Looks like we have only one rose this year."

As it turned out, Petunia was the only girl first year in Ravenclaw that year.


End file.
